


under the mistletoe

by geminiboys (thegreatmoon)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Moon Taeil, Christmas, Creampie, Dirty Talk, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spanking, Top Suh Youngho | Johnny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28371291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatmoon/pseuds/geminiboys
Summary: “you have to kiss whatever is under the mistletoe, right?”“i think those are the rules.”; taeil and johnny fuck on jesus’ birthday
Relationships: Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 22
Kudos: 120





	under the mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> this was written totally out of spite. a big fuck you to everyone on twitter who cant fucking handle a little rpf joke. now here u have a Disgusting Smut wow ! shocking ! 
> 
> this prompt exists bc the lovely [ incorrect johnil account on twt ](https://twitter.com/correct_johnil?lang=en) exists, check them out, the content is great and the admin is lovely 
> 
> and yes johnil fuck on jesus’s birthday ! 
> 
> (also i wrote this in a day so yk this is trash)
> 
> xx  
> sol

“You have to kiss whatever is under the mistletoe, right?” Johnny asks from the bathroom.

Mark and Jungwoo roll their eyes. Taeil is the only one who smirks.

“I think those are the rules,” Taeil says teasingly.

Johnny opens the door, proudly exhibiting the mistletoe attached to his belt buckle. He approaches the couch, swinging his hips, and stops centimeters away from Taeil. He looks down while smirking. Taeil looks at the mistletoe then back at Johnny.

“Your dares are getting weak, Johnny-ah.”

“How so?”

“Let’s get a little more fun on Christmas,” Taeil suggests with a mysterious smile.

He drops to his knees in front of Johnny who takes a step back as a reflex. Taeil doesn’t seem scared by his reaction and gently unties the mistletoe from the belt buckle and places it on the pants’ zipper, just over his crotch. Taeil looks up for a moment, raising one eyebrow before lowering his head and kissing Johnny’s crotch, just where a bulge would usually be. He hears Johnny gasping and Mark uttering a noise of disgust, but Taeil only deepens the kiss for another second before letting go. He can swear he felt something moving under Johnny’s sweatpants.

Johnny’s jaw drops in shock. Taeil winks and chuckles as he gets back to his seat.

“God, will you two just fuck already?” Mark whines.

Taeil pouts. He’s been trying to charm Johnny for so long, but they keep playing games. Taeil has done everything possible for Johnny to make a move, showering with his door slightly open, wearing the sluttiest clothes, being extra touchy, and making out with Jungwoo in an attempt to make Johnny jealous. Nothing has worked so far.

All of their friends know they are one step away from fucking but they never do. Johnny even flirts back, being as teasing as Taeil, if not more, but he never bites the bait.

“When Johnny feels daring enough, we might,” Taeil says while staring into Johnny’s eyes. He is expecting a Christmas miracle.

❆❅❉

Jungwoo and Mark are currently fucking in one room. They’ve exchanged presents — Taeil got small shorts from Johnny and Johnny got lotion from Taeil, they aren’t being subtle _at all_ — and eaten together. Jungwoo and Mark spent some time with the other two, chatting, playing games, and enjoying the day Jesus was born, but Jungwoo has needs and Mark has locked him inside their bedroom to tend to them.

Taeil is listening to Christmas music when Johnny comes to him with a new challenge: check the mistletoe in his bedroom.

“Impress me, big boy.” Taeil smiles and follows him to the bedroom. When arriving, he looks around in search of the plant. “Where is it?”

“Hidden,” Johnny reveals with a teasing curl to his lips. “Feel free to look…”

Taeil doesn’t need to be told twice. There’s no time to waste, so he doesn’t bother looking around the room. He goes for Johnny, touching the hem of his shirt with a fake innocence before taking it off from his body. Taeil has seen Johnny’s bare torso before but the sight of his abs always stirs something inside him. There’s no sight of the mistletoe so he turns Johnny around, maybe it is hidden on his god-like back. Johnny is just like a doll under Taeil’s touch, he lets himself be manhandled for the sake of the treasure hunt.

Taeil pushes Johnny on the bed. Thankfully, Johnny isn’t wearing any shoes or socks, so Taeil can go straight into his sweatpants.

“Ah, aren’t you too eager?” Johnny taunts him, but Taeil huffs instead. He is sure he is going to find that damn plant on top of Johnny’s boxers.

Johnny’s underwear is bright red and there’s no sign of the mistletoe on it, only its respectable bulge. Taeil wants to ask Johnny to turn around but he doesn’t think he has put it on his ass. Taeil bites his bottom lip, there’s only one place left.

He gets on his knees once again and his fingers shyly skim through the hem of Johnny’s underwear. Taeil looks up to find Johnny’s eyes once again. They don’t tease anymore, only reassure him. Johnny lowers his boxers to find the mistletoe hanging on the head of Johnny’s half-hard cock.

“Gonna kiss it?” Johnny asks, cocky smile back to his lips.

Taeil stares at his dick once again. It’s only half-hard and it’s already heavy and thick. Taeil licks his lips before leaning closer to the head. He kisses it sweetly, making Johnny moan.

He takes away the mistletoe from the length and holds it by the base as he takes the entire head inside his mouth. Taeil strokes it, feeling the cock slowly harden under his touch and mouth. He tries to go deeper and deeper each time, bobbing his head is a fast pace. The lewd sounds coming out of his mouth are indescribable. He swirls his tongue around Johnny’s length, feeling its pulsating head and teasing the slit. When his tongue touches the slit for the first time, Johnny curses.

“Fuck, Taeil,” he groans as he grabs Taeil’s hair by instinct.

Taeil immediately stops moving. He drops his hand from Johnny’s cock and looks up with big, teary eyes. Johnny is confused for a second, then he gets up from the bed and holds Taeil’s hair tighter before fuking against Taeil’s slack mouth. He easily hits Taeil’s throat and his movements make his balls slap Taeil’s chin repeatedly. Taeil moans, mouth absolutely full of cock, and tears stream down his eyes but he never stops looking at Johnny.

His dick twitches and Johnny feels close to release. He drops Taeil’s hair, who sees that as an indication to continue the blowjob, but Johnny moves him away from his length.

“Wait, don’t wanna come yet.”

Taeil licks the precome on his hands and mouth. “What do you wanna do, big boy?” he asks playfully.

❆❅❉

“Fuck, Johnny… I’m prepped,” Taeil moans as he clenches his hole against Johnny’s fingers.

Johnny slowly takes his fingers out, generating an obnoxiously loud wet sound of the lube against his hole’s walls. Taeil bites his bottom lip, not wanting to give him the pleasure of a moan.

“Ah, are you sure? I think you’ve been too naughty this year…” Johnny asks, slapping his ass.

“Fuck…” Taeil mutters. Johnny slaps him again and _god_ , his large hands make everything better. “Just fuck me already, please,” Taeil whines, giving up on any pride still left in him.

“Oh, now he’s turned into a good boy?” Johnny teases, massaging Taeil’s ass cheek before slapping it again.

“ _Johnny_ ,” Taeil grits out in desperation.

He suddenly feels a change in the mattress and Johnny’s hand has left his hip. When he looks over, Johnny is sitting on the bed with a smug smile.

“Come and get it, baby…”

Taeil crawls to where Johnny is. He sits on his lap, staring at the fully hard dick in front of him. He uses Johnny’s shoulders as support while Johnny positions his length on Taeil’s hole. Taeil lets go, slowly sinking on it. He bites his lips to avoid yelling due to the stretch. Johnny holds his hips to help him go hold and softly brushes his fingers over his skin.

“You’re so pretty, made to take my cock,” Johnny whispers and Taeil goes down a few centimeters.

After some seconds, Taeil is finally fully seated, taking Johnny deep inside him. He breathes for a few seconds before he starts moving his hips up and down. Johnny keeps his hands on Taeil’s hips to help him move.

“So teasing, only to moan around my dick huh,” Johnny taunts by Taeil’s ear, biting his earlobe.

“Shut up,” Taeil says back, but he is much less threatening when breathless and still occupied taking Johnny’s length inside of him.

Johnny merely chuckles and lowers his head to kiss Taeil’s neck. Taeil clenches around Johnny’s cock and tries fastening his pace.

“You acted so desperate the entire year and now you wanna act all tough,” Johnny whispers between kisses.

Taeil doesn’t have any energy to bite back, he is chasing his own orgasm but can’t. Johnny goes deep inside him but he needs to set a faster pace.

Johnny’s grip tightens on Taeil’s hip. “Let me take care of you.”

Taeil stops moving and Johnny lays him on the bed, changing their positions. He spreads Taeil’s legs and begins fucking into Taeil.

“Feels so good and tight, have you been saving yourself for me, hm?”

Taeil is past nonverbal at this point. He’s so pliant and needy, all he does is moan and nod, making grabby hands for Johnny to come closer to him. Johnny wonders if Taeil has ever experienced a sub drop, but he makes a mental note to ask that later.

He keeps thrusting, looking for the certain spot that will make Taeil’s eyes roll back to his skull. After many thrusts, Taeil’s moan cuts through the bedroom, and Johnny can see his orbs vanishing. Johnny keeps his pace, hiking Taeil’s legs high on his shoulders to reach deeper inside. He reaches for Taeil’s unattended cock and strokes it a few times.

“I’m gonna come,” Johnny warns, ready to pull out.

Taeil shakes his head. “Inside, please,” he asks weakly.

“How polite,” Johnny murmurs with a smirk before lowering Taeil’s legs to approach his lips and take it with his. He thrusts a couple of times, becoming slower until his cock twitches one last time and comes inside Taeil.

Taeil clenches his walls, milking Johnny’s cock the best he can. Johnny parts their lips to breathe and gives Taeil a lazy handjob. It doesn’t take a lot of effort for him to whine while orgasming.

Johnny pulls Taeil up to his chest so the smaller man lays on top of him and keeps warming his dick until it softens. Taeil clings to his body in an almost child-like manner.

“I guess this makes for a White Christmas, huh?” Johnny asks while raising his coated-in-Taeil’s-come hand.

“Dork,” Taeil mutters but still holds Johnny’s wrist and cleans his come with kitten licks.

If Johnny hadn’t just come, his dick might have gone up with the sight. Taeil drops his hand and snuggles against Johnny’s chest.

“Merry Christmas, Taeilie,” Johnny whispers to his ear.

“Hope you are around to impale me in your dick again come New Year,” Taeil mumbles.

Johnny laughs. He hadn’t thought about it but Taeil might have just become his New Year’s kiss. And fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are v much appreciated~ tell me ur fav parts ;;; happy holidays ^^
> 
> i write taeil pairing fics, hyuckil text aus and accept requests~~  
> [nsfw twt](https://twitter.com/GEMlNlBOYS)  
> [nsfw cc](https://curiouscat.me/ahegaohyuckil)  
> [nsfw carrd](https://scarletmoon.carrd.co/)  
>    
> xx  
> sol


End file.
